the haddock twins- Hiccup and heather
by call-me-ocean
Summary: set during RTTE hiccup and heather are twins but what will happen when hiccup is kidnapped? will heather be able to save him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1- New family

**Here we go again! I have decided to go off on the common theme of Heather and Hiccup being siblings. Depending how well this story does I may continue this story into more then one. This story takes place during "Heather Report." Hope you like it! Please comment and review some ideas for new stories or where you want this one to go next! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"No Heather! Stop!" Hiccup had intervened Heather from killing Dagur the Deranged by standing right in between them. "Please Heather. Listen to me this is really important."  
"Not now Hiccup. I have avenge my family." Heather was not happy that Hiccup had stopped her from killing Dagur.  
"That's just it Heather! He didn't kill your family!" Hiccup had then held up the horn that had his father's chief seal on it. "He didn't kill your birth-family at least. This horn, the one you said you got from you birth-father? It has my fathers chief seal. I have just come back from talking to him. Heather, he said that his wife Valka had twins, a boy and a girl, in the end of February. He said that one night there was a big storm and the village was attacked. He said that when he got back to his house, his wife was knocked out on the floor and the boy twin was crying. And the girl was gone. He said that he searched everywhere to find his lost daughter, but never found her. She was proclaimed dead. Don't you see Heather? Valka was my mother, and she was yours! Heather I'm your brother! Your family is right here, we aren't dead! Please just stop this and we can go home." Hiccup was nearly crying. He had never felt so much joy in his life. Heather had said nothing during Hiccup' explanation, then suddenly Dagur had gotten up from his spot behind Hiccup. He jumped up and put a dagger straight to Hiccup's throat. Not allowing him to move at all.  
"NO!" Astrid was watching from the other side of the deck and was about to charge after Dagur when two bulky berserkers held her back. Astrid wasn't happy, but what scared her the most was that Heather just stood there, not doing anything. It was like she was paralyzed.  
"Dagur you don't need to do this. We can talk about this, just please. Don't hurt him" Heather had her hands outstretched trying to reason to the man holding her brother.  
"Heather, Heather, Heather. You should know that I don't like to give up my prize." Dagur pressed the knife further into Hiccup's skin and little droplets of blood ran down his throat. Hiccup groaned in pain. This made Toothless growl angrily at Dagur. "Now you are going to leave before I take this dagger and slit your new found brother's throat. I suggest you go now."  
Heather looked like she was going to kill Dagur, Astrid was struggling as hard as she could to get away from the two berserkers still holding her back. "I'm not leaving here without him" Heather stated confidently, but inside she was terrified of loosing her brother.  
Despite the knife being so close to Hiccup's skin he managed to speak without causing more harm. "Heather, leave. I'll be okay. Find dad and tell him what happened-" Hiccup stopped talking when he saw tears start to form in his sister's eyes, "I-I'll be okay. I promise." His voice was breaking, he was trying so hard not to break down and run to his sister, but he didn't he kept a straight face and continued to stand still.  
"Okay, I'll leave, _if you touch a hair on his head I will come back and RUN you through. THEN I'll let Toothless have a go and see what the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' wants to do with you!"_ Heather was not afraid to live up to her promise.  
"Whatever, Hiccup?" Dagur didn't really ask for Hiccup's attention, he more of demanded it, still Hiccup looked more alerted to see what Dagur had to say. "Might want to say goodbye to your girlfriend and sister. You are never going to see them again, well alive anyways." Hiccup was fighting now. he just found his sister and he never told Astrid how he felt.  
"I love both of you" Hiccup mouthed to Heather and Astrid. "Go, go while you can. Hurry! Go!" Hiccup said aloud for everyone to hear. Heather nodded to hiccup, Dagur had given the two berserkers holding Astrid to let go. The two girls mounted their dragon, except Astrid got on Toothless and told Stormfly to follow. After they were in the sky Hiccup let out a small sigh of relief, sadly Dagur had heard him.  
"Just so you know, when they come to rescue you, I will kill you in front of them. That should be fun right? But before I kill you, I'm going to break you and you will tell me everything about Berk and training dragons. Got it?" Hiccup just glared at the open sea in front of him while Dagur whispered the threats into his left ear. "Good!" Before Hiccup could do anything his prosthetic was kicked out from underneath him, bending the fake leg in half, making it impossible to walk. After he was on the ground, Dagur kicked him in the head instantly knocking him out. "Oh we are going to have so much fun..."

 **So...what do you think? Yeah, i know cliffhanger but I hope you all like it! please review and give me feed back! :)**


	2. Chapter 2- What do we do now?

**Hey! This is chapter 2! It will be more focused on Hiccup and Heather. Please review and PM ideas on where you want this to go next! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! All rights belong to Dreamworks and Cassandra Cowell.**

 _Previously on The Haddock Twins... "Just so you know, when they come to rescue you, I will kill you in front of them. That should be fun right? But before I kill you, I'm going to break you and you will tell me everything about Berk and training dragons. Got it?" Hiccup just glared at the open sea in front of him while Dagur whispered the threats into his left ear. "Good!" Before Hiccup could do anything his prosthetic was kicked out from underneath him, bending the fake leg in half, making it impossible to walk. After he was on the ground, Dagur kicked him in the head instantly knocking him out. "Oh we are going to have so much fun..."_

It was about two hours before Hiccup woke up again. His head was throbbing and he noticed that his arms were being hung from chains above his head. He assumed he was on an island. Probably Berserker island, he had no idea though. He tried to swallow whatever saliva was in his mouth only to realize he was gagged, making it extremely difficult. He looked at his surroundings and himself only to notice that his left arm was bleeding, having no clue where but there was fresh and dried blood on his sleeve. He was in some sort of dungeon, the walls made of solid rock, and bars that looked like dragon teeth (think outcast prison in Defenders of Berk) that instantly made him sick to his stomach. He heard footsteps coming his way, when they got closer he realized there was more then one person coming his way. When they stopped he saw Dagur and the two men that held Astrid back earlier that day.

"Well it's nice to see our special guest finally awake." Dagur was sneering, Hiccup couldn't tell why, but he knew that he shouldn't show any fear, so he glared at Dagur. "Ooh, little tiny Hiccup is getting mad! Oh I'm so scared!" Dagur said in a mocking tone. _"You are NOTHING without that dragon. This should be easy."_ Dagur had emphasized his point by punching Hiccup in the jaw, Hiccup could feel blood forming in his mouth and he knew that his jaw was bruised at least.

"Are you ready to give us the information I wanted?" Hiccup just glared his answer at Dagur, he didn't need to speak to get his point across that he wasn't going to say anything. Dagur just laughed at Hiccup's attempt to be brave, he was going to get revenge on way or another.

 **Meanwhile on Berk**

"STOICK!" Astrid had screamed while landing on the ground. A crown started to form around the dragon riders, whispers spread about why Astrid was ridding Toothless and not Stormfly and asking about Hiccup. Heather landed right after Astrid and was practically in tears about the whole situation.

Stoick after hearing his name pushed through the crowd to find all the dragon riders, except his son. Without hearing what Astrid had to say he made his way over to Heather, his lost daughter, and hugged her. He had no idea that this day would come and was so happy it did. Heather had embraced her father's hug but the minute she wrapped her arms around him she bursted out crying. Stoick was confused for a second and pulled his daughter out so that way he could see her face. "Heather? What's wrong? Where's Hiccup?" Stoick asked a bit afraid of the answer.

"They have him, they took him dad! They threated to kill him if we didn't leave him behind. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Heather was sobbing hysterically, she was more of rambling than actually talking.

"Wh-Who took him heather? Who took Hiccup?" Stoick tried so hard to be calm with his daughter. She just found out that the village, her village, she watched burn to the ground wasn't her family, but they were here. On Berk and she just lost her twin brother. Stoick couldn't imagine what she was going through, and he had no idea how to help.

"Dagur, Dagur held a kn-knife to his throat, told us to leave...we came back here. Dad... I'm so sorry I was being reckless and stupid. It's all my fault." Heather was crying so hard that she may pass out from hyperventilating.

"Heather? Heather look at me, this isn't your fault, it's no ones. We are going to get him back, it will all be okay. You need to calm down, you are going to pass out if you don't." Stoick was being so calm and sincere it was starting to scare everyone. Last time Hiccup was kidnapped he was screaming at everyone to hurry up so they could rescue him faster. "Why don't you guys go get something to eat, I will discuss this with Gobber to see what we are going to do next." With that the teens and Heather walked to the Great Hall for supper. Stoick walked up to the forge. He was almost in tears, his son was gone, his daughter was a mess, and he had no idea where Hiccup would be and why Dagur had taken him.

"Aye, Stoick-" Gobber stopped the minute he saw Stoick's expressionless face. "Stoick? What happened?"

"Dagur, he took Hiccup. He threatened Heather and took Hiccup." Gobber looked confused as to why Stoick would care about a girl he barely knew.

"Why are ye so upset that Dagur threatened Heather?" Gobber asked expressing his confusion.

"Because she is the one we have been looking for. She is her, Gobber she is Hiccup's twin." Stoick was sorrowful but at the same time happy he finally had his daughter. Gobber was shocked about the new information he had just been told. He now understood as to why Stoick was so upset.  
"What do we do now?" Gobber asked with determination in his voice.

 **Sorry that was a long one! The third chapter is halfway written, could be posting later today. Remember to review and let me know what you think! Not afraid of criticism, just a heads up! :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Eels

**Don't worry I'm updating as fast as I can. Hoping to make this story pretty long. Hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

 _Previously on The Haddock Twins: "Aye, Stoick-" Gobber stopped the minute he saw Stoick's expressionless face. "Stoick? What happened?"_  
 _"Dagur, he took Hiccup. He threatened Heather and took Hiccup." Gobber looked confused as to why Stoick would care about a girl he barely knew._  
 _"Why are ye so upset that Dagur threatened Heather?" Gobber asked expressing his confusion._  
 _"Because she is the one we have been looking for. She is her, Gobber she is Hiccup's twin." Stoick was sorrowful but at the same time happy he finally had his daughter. Gobber was shocked about the new information he had just been told. He now understood as to why Stoick was so upset._  
 _"What do we do now?" Gobber asked with determination in his voice._

Stoick had gone to the Great Hall after talking with Gobber. He was more confidant now than he was before. When Stoick reached the big brown doors to the Great Hall he took a deep breath and walked in. He had to tell the village what they were going to do, to his surprise no one bombarded him with questions. He walked to the front of the hall and cleared his throat.

"Hiccup, Heather and the other dragon riders were attacked by Berserkers. Hiccup was kidnapped by Dagur for what reason only Thor knows. What I do know is that we have to get him back. He is in danger and I know he is trying to escape, but we need to help him." Stoick spoke with authority even as his heart was breaking with every word.

"What do you want us to do?" Shocking everyone Snotlout was the first to speak. Noticing his friends staring at him in shock he said "What? He is my cousin. I have a heart too you know." At that last comment the twins snickered.

"Where? 'Cause it's certainly not in your chest." Ruffnut said laughing.

"What? You mean he is dead? Wait then how are you here? Oh Odin i see a ghost, am I the only one?" Everyone face-palmed at Tuffnut's stupidity.

"Getting back to the topic, we are leaving for Berserker island tomorrow at first light." Every one nodded at their chief's instruction.

 **Back on Berserker Island (Some torture, not too descriptive, but if you want to skip go ahead!)**

Dagur was having fun torturing Hiccup, but he was getting nowhere. Hiccup wasn't saying anything. Dagur was starting to wonder what he would have to do to get Hiccup to speak. He had threatened Hiccup's life multiple times, but that didn't seem to get him anywhere. He had taken Hiccup's metal leg so he wouldn't try to escape. At the moment Hiccup tired with his arms outstretched to the side of him and he was wearing no shirt. His back was bear as Dagur brought a dagger down on Hiccup's back. Hiccup screamed and thrashed as an effort to get away from the pain but the relief didn't come. He was stuck and being tortured.

Of course this made Hiccup thrash only harder. Then all of the sudden the pain stopped. The dagger was pulled away from his skin. Hiccup sighed in relief, but that relief was short lived when a whipped cracked against his already bleeding back. Hiccup screamed so loud he was sure that he wouldn't be able to talk for the rest of the day. Dagur, however was impressed that Hiccup was awake for this long. He continued to whip the teenager for another 15 minutes.

"Why won't you give up?! You have already lost. There is no point in trying to act brave." Dagur had crouched down to Hiccup's level, he was staring the teenager in the eyes. Hiccup said nothing, but spat in Dagur's face. "TAKE HIM TO THE EELS! Let him swim for a little bit." Dagur sneered at the teenager's frightened eyes. He knew that some eels could electrocute their victims, Hiccup could only assume that's what type Dagur had with him.

Hiccup thrashed as he was untied and picked up by his already tired arms and was dragged down a dirt road to another room with a water tank filled with zapping eels. Hiccup on struggled more as he was thrown into the tank. After about 20 seconds the eels started to attack. Hiccup screamed under the water and salt water slipped into his lungs. Hiccup tried all he could to hold his breath, but after two minutes with the eel he passed out, partially from pain and partially from lack of oxygen.

 **So sorry it wasn't another long one! Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4- he might not make it

**Hello! here's another chapter! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

 _Previously on The Haddock Twins: Hiccup thrashed as he was untied and picked up by his already tired arms and was dragged down a dirt road to another room with a water tank filled with zapping eels. Hiccup on struggled more as he was thrown into the tank. After about 20 seconds the eels started to attack. Hiccup screamed under the water and salt water slipped into his lungs. Hiccup tried all he could to hold his breath, but after two minutes with the eel he passed out, partially from pain and partially from lack of oxygen._

Hiccup woke up with a start. His body was aching all over and he forgot for a second where he was. He was confused at first, until he saw a figure in the corner of the 'room' he was in. "Glad to see you are finally awake. Now are you going to cooperate? Or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Hiccup realized it was Dagur speaking to him. he simply replied "In your wildest dream."

"Well we will see won't we." Dagur had walked up to Hiccup, grabbed his chin and forced it up making the teenager look at him. "And if you don't cooperate I will kill everyone you love, starting with Heather, the dragon, and your little girlfriend. I will force you to watch then I'll make your father watch as both of his children die. Now how does that sound?"

"You touch any of them I will kill you." hiccup was getting mad, he was any taller of stronger he would have scared Dagur so bad he would've voluntary jumped off the edge of the world.

"Oh yeah? Watch me do what I please." He walked out of the room leaving Hiccup to struggle. He walked up to the guards outside of the cell and said "Why don't you guys have some fun! Just don't kill him. His friends and family should be here in about a day or two, depending how much they want to get to him." The guards nodded and headed into the cell. Hiccup moved back as far as he could.

"Now lets see how long it takes for a useless runt to pass out?" The first guard said. He walked up to Hiccup and kicked him in the stomach, Hiccup barely had time to recover when he was kicked again, but this time he was kicked in the jaw. Hiccup moaned in pain as he heard one of the guards unscathed a sword or a knife of some sort. Next thing the teenager knew was pain. He whole body was erupting in pain. He looked at his right arm, the main source of the pain and found a large curved line that looked like a U. After a few minutes his whole right arm had the word useless on it. the guards then moved to his left arm and carved runt into his skin. Hiccup was in so much, especially with the fact that his childhood nicknames were carved into his arms.

"Your friends are coming, but they will soon realize that you aren't worth it and they will go home. Without you. Sad isn't it? You were just accepted as a viking and now you are fighting for your life, and they are no where to be found." the first guards was talking to Hiccup like he knew him, that's what made his threat so scary. The guards then left Hiccup alone for the night. He never got to eat, however the minute they left Hiccup threw up on the dusty, bloody floor. He was in so much pain there was no way he could not puke.

"Please don't come. Stay safe. Heather please stay safe." He whispered to himself as he fell asleep. Alone, on a dusty, bloody, puke covered floor.

 **With the Dragon Riders**

They were actually making really good time. They had flown a 36 hour flight in proximately 29 hours. The Berserker Island was now in sight. The entire flight was quiet. No one said anything. Heather was getting more anxious to get to her brother. Then out of nowhere there was the island that was keeping her brother hostage.

"Let's fly to the forest , make camp and figure out what to do tomorrow." Stoick had finally spoken up, everyone nodded and headed over the forest and made camp. Heather had said nothing the entire flight. She was too worried about her brother to even talk to his possibly girlfriend who said nothing either. Who would blame them? The person they loved was missing an no one knew why he was taken or what was happening to him. By the time camp was all set up and ready to go the sun had already set and the moon was high in the sky. Once again Heather didn't sleep.

"You can't sleep either?"

"I don't know what to do Astrid. I can't help but feel like this is my fault. If I had listened to you, or we had waited or if I wasn't as bone headed none of this would've happened." Heather said staring out at through the forest of trees while Astrid was next to her.

"It's not your fault, Hiccup would've gone with him either way. If he wasn't grabbed first it would've been you or me and he still would've taken our place. In any way this could play out we would have to rescue him. It's how he works, he has to be the hero-" Astrid was going to say something else but stopped herself.

"You love him don't you?" Heather had asked Astrid

"Yeah, yeah i do." And with that Astrid went to her part of camp and tried to sleep. Heather looked through the trees all night long. Waiting for anything to show her where Hiccup was.

A few hours later she was sound asleep, but was awoken suddenly to something nudging her. "Windshear, go away. It's too early. Please..." she had finally opened her eyes to see a black figure with bright green eyes staring back at her matching green eyes. "Toothless? Toothless!" With Heather's yell the rest of camp had woken up to see Toothless freaking out. Then all of sudden his eyes turned to slits.

"Well thank you Mr. Night Fury for showing me the way to your pwecious friends and family!" Dagur had come out of the shadows behind Toothless. Instantly Toothless stood guard over Heather.

"What do you want Dagur?" This was Snotlout who spoke first.

"Well Snothat I was wondering if you wanted to see you little dragon conqueror again? Or does he like trainer? You know I didn't really have time to ask him that before I beat him. You know it doesn't take a lot to make him cry."

This make Stoick run at Dagur. He was stopped short when Dagur pointed a sword a Toothless. "Now I don't think you want me to kill your son's best friends?" Stoick backed off while Toothless growled louder then any of the riders thought possible. "That's more like it. Now guards? Tie them up and take them to the dungeons." The guards had come up behind all the riders and started to tie them up. "Oh, and don't forget to knock out those dragons too. And take them with us." Less then a minute later the dragons were shot with dragon root arrows. Not just one, multiple. then they were put into cages and they were dragged while the riders watched helplessly.

After about a twenty minute walk the riders had finally reached what must've been the prison. They were led down a long dark corridor until they saw cages, ones that's bar's looked liked dragon teeth. It wasn't a pleasant sight but the riders kept going. They stopped walking when Heather had stopped in front of one cage and started to cry. Astrid rushed over to her side to see why. Only to get the same reaction as Heather.

"Hiccup." Astrid whispered, not quiet enough however for everyone else to hear. Dagur was laughing menacingly. He was happy to see Hiccup in pain.

"What did you do to him? What did you do to my son?" Stoick was getting mad.

"I only did what he was asking for, all he had to do was answer my questions." Dagur answered simply. "She goes with him everyone else is in their own cell except those two." He was pointing at Heather to go with Hiccup and Ruff and Tuff to go with each other as well. Heather was roughly pushed into Hiccup's cell, Ruff and Tuff we pushed into the one across the way.

Heather instantly ran over to Hiccup's unconscious form. She found that he was shirtless and on his arms he had the words _useless_ and _runt_ on them, on his back he had whip lashes and knife cuts. He had a black and bloody body. He wasn't in a good condition, Heather thought he may or may not wake up.

 **please review! Hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5- poor Hiccup

**Hey I swear I'm not dead! I had this chapter and the next one completely writing but I forgot to save them. I know i am so stupid. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

 _Previously on The Haddock Twins- Heather instantly ran over to Hiccup's unconscious form. She found that he was shirtless and on his arms he had the words useless and runt on them, on his back he had whip lashes and knife cuts. He had a black and bloody body. He wasn't in a good condition, Heather thought he may or may not wake up._

Heather had lifted Hiccup's head into her lap. She was stroking his hair when she heard him moan. He started to shift from his position and Heather knew that he must be waking up. "Hiccup? Hiccup, hey it's me Heather. You need to wake up now come on." Heather spoke softly, the twins across the way heard Heather speaking and moved closer to the bars. They were silently pleading that Hiccup would wake up okay- well as okay as he could be.

"Heather? Huh, wait what are you doing here?" Hiccup was slightly confused as to why his sister was it hit him. "Oh no. They got you too. You came to rescue me and they captured you." Hiccup was blaming himself every way possible. Even though there was no way it could be his fault.

"Yeah they got the drop on us." Ruffnut said from across the way "it was totally awesome." Tuffnut chimed in on his sister's statement. Realizing that the twins were there, it made Hiccup freak out a bit.

"Wait, if they are here, then where is Dad, Toothless, and the others?"

"They were put into a cell somewhere down the hall. The more pressing question is, how are you?" Heather had finally asked the question Hiccup didn't want to answer.

"I'm just perfect. I played with some eels, had a great time with a whip, and got some pretty cool scars all over my body." Hiccup said with his infamous sarcasm. "I'm guessing you already saw the words on my arm?" Heather nodded. "It's kinda ironic, don't you think? The names I was called as a kid now forever carved into my arms." Heather didn't realize that Hiccup was called these names before. That made her rage boil over.

"When have you eaten last, or at least have anything to drink?" heather asked worried for her brother.

"When was I taken?" "About 3 days ago." Tuffnut chimed in. "Thanks Tuff! Well, make that 4 since I've eaten and 3 since I have had anything to drink." Hiccup answered.

"Why would they not feed you? Don't they want you alive?" Heather asked her brother.

"Only so they can kill me when it seems fit. They want to know how many people in Berk ride dragons and how to train them. Plus Dagur really hates me and wants Toothless and I dead." Hiccup said answering heather's next question. A guard came up to the gate and unlocked it.

"Dagur wants all prisoners to the arena. Come one runt, let's go." the guard said glaring at Hiccup.

"What? Because my friends and family are watching you you aren't going to carve up my body anymore? Wow I really appreciate it! Hey Heather can you help me walk? These bozos stole my leg, that's low, even for them." Heather then came up to Hiccup's left side and pulled his arm around her shoulder.

"Alright out you two." the guard yelled at the twins. they followed Hiccup and Heather to the arena where they found Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, and Gothi all standing in the middle. The second everyone saw Hiccup and Heather they yelled Hiccup's name. Heather, Hiccup and the twins walked over to the other's. A guard came over and tied up Ruffnut and Tuffnut and went over to Hiccup and Heather to tie them up too.

"Is there really a point in tying me up? I mean, no leg can't really go anywhere?" Hiccup said in sweet sarcasm. the guard just brushed him off and tied his hands behind his back anyways, leaving him to balance on one foot. The same guard did the same to Heather afterwards. "Okay so now that we are sitting ducks... what do you want Dagur?" Hiccup called out. Everyone was confused as to who Hiccup was talking to for they couldn't see Dagur in the shadows.

"Very smart Hiccup. I'm guessing you aren't going to tell me what I want to know?" Dagur asked.

"Now Dagur, you know me to well." Hiccup said.

"Well what would happen if someone close to you were to somehow meet you're little eel friends?" Hiccup's face paled. He didn't want that for any of his friends, especially not Heather or Astrid. "That's more like it. Now how many people ride dragons in Berk?"

"Well lets see. Theres all of us, then the kids, not to forget the infants. They ride terrors, and Mildew has the most of all of us. He has seven gronkles and a timberjack." after Hiccup's statement the group behind him chuckled at his sarcasm.

"Now Hiccup I would hold your tongue if I were you, or those cuts wont only be on you." Dagur threatened.

"You already know I'm not giving anything up about Berk so just stop asking, and if you think you are going to get anything out of them? I would like to see you try." Hiccup said looking proud of his friends and family.

"You're right Hiccup, well why don't we get everyone out of the arena except for Hiccup here and let him show us how to train a dragon." Dagur said. The guards nodded and dragged everyone to the seats looking down into the arena, while another one untied Hiccup's hands. The guard who untied Hiccup had a dagger in his belt pocket that Hiccup had snagged secretly.

"Oh hey Dagur? I kinda need something to stand on? You know can't train a dragon one legged." Hiccup said. Dagur growled, then threw him a piece of wood and string. Hiccup quickly tied the piece of wood to his leg. Dagur nodded to the guards to open the hatch. Out of the door a Monstrous Nightmare lunged for Hiccup.

They other riders remembered the day when Toothless saved Hiccup from Hookfang in the kill ring. Hiccup held out his hands for the dragon to stop, but the dragon took one sniff at his hands and recoiled in fear. the Nightmare lit itself on fire almost immediately after that. No one could figure out why, except for Heather and surprisingly enough the twins. All three of them said at the same time "Eels" when the Nightmare started to attack Hiccup. Everyone had heard then and they were severely confused. They weren't paying too much attention to Dagur comment earlier, but Heather, Ruff and Tuff were. "Please explain!" Snotlout yelled.

"Hiccup came into contact with electric eels!" Heather yelled back "That's why the Nightmare is attacking, it can smell the eels and it's afraid."

Hiccup was running from the dragon. He tried to keep her from killing him but it was no use. Hiccup didn't want to but he knew that this poor dragon was tortured beyond insanity and not only that he couldn't train her while he was covered in eel water. He grabbed the dagger out of his pants pocket and snuck up behind the dragon.

"What's he doin'" Gobber asked seeing his apprentice sneak up on the dragon

"Oh my gods-" Fishlegs had saw the dagger in Hiccup's hand and connected the dots. He knew that the dragon couldn't be trained, there was no way, and Hiccup would die if he continued to try.

"What, Fishlegs what?!" Astrid asked then she saw the dagger too, and she stopped talking. It was silent as hiccup crept behind the dragon.

It didn't take long until the dragon heard Hiccup and reared her head. Hiccup took the chance and stabbed the dagger into the dragon's neck. The dragon roared and fell instantly fell to the ground. Hiccup was in tears. He never thought that he would ever kill a dragon, other then the Red Death. Everyone in the stands were staring, Stoick never thought that his son could kill a dragon, but he did. In a kill ring.

"Well Hiccup, you didn't do what I wanted you to do. If I wanted the beast dead I would've killed it myself." Dagur was extremely mad. Mad beyond expectations.

"Well if I wasn't covered in eel water and if you people don't torture your dragons I would've set it free! INSTEAD I HAD TO KILL AN INNOCENT DRAGON BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO STUPID TO FIGURE OUT THAT KEEPING THINGS IN A CAGE IS INHUMANE!" Hiccup was shaking. No one had ever seen him that mad.

"If you are going to be that way, take them back to their cells and let me deal with the boy." Dagur said to the guards.

 **So sorry once again. Hope you like it! Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Branded

**okay so i had to rewrite this chapter so i hope you like it! i own nothing! please review and let me know what you think.**

 _ **Previously on The Haddock Twins-**_ " _ **If you are going to be that way, take them back to their cells and let me deal with the boy." Dagur said to the guards.**_

Heather sat in her cell for atwo whole days until Hiccup was roughly thrown into the cell. During that time she cried a lot. She cried that she wasn't strong enough to help her brother and the fact that she was in a small confined space, when Dagur attacked her village she hid in a dragon cage fairly similar to this one until the 'raid' was over, ever since she has is part of the reason she loved flying so much. There were no walls and no one to hold her back and confine often wondered if Windshear was okay, before she met her dragon she was in a pretty bad she knew dragons could be trained she would always avoid them. She thought that they were too much of a danger and she didn't want to cause anymore trouble then she did on a daily basis. When she met Hiccup she decided she might as well be nice to them. They weren't horrible creature like she thought, in fact they were kind and loving. After Dagur attacked her village she didn't come out of her hiding spot until she was sure that everyone that was a threat was gone. When she walked out she saw a pair of bright green eyes staring back at her. She was frightened at first until the pair of eyes turned into a dragon she didn't recognize. The dragon was kind and it flapped it wings, the sounds it made was like it's wings were cutting the wind. Heather later found out the dragon was a girl and named her when her brother was thrown next to her she was brought back to reality.

"Hiccup? Hiccup? Hey. Can you hear me?"Heather was freaking out. Hiccup's eyes were open but he wasn't there. He was distant.

"Is he okay?"Astrid called faintly from down the hall.

Heather quickly ran over to the bar and yelled back in her direction,"I have no idea,he is awake, but he isn't responding."

"Gothi says to check for signs of trauma."Fishlegs called back, he must've been in the same cell as Gothi.

Heather instantly checked over her brother, she didn't find to much except for indents on his arms, back, and thighs. They looked like only that she found tiny little slices on his the size of a dagger. She then found more burn marks and on his left leg, right where his prosthetic leg connects to what's left ofhis real one, there was the Berserker slave mark. Burned into his skin. Something you could never get off. Hiccup was branded. Heather walked back over to the bars and called back out to the others "Yeah, they did a real number on him, um- well he has more burn marks, and could have possibly been in a very small cage for a while, they may have cut him, and uh-"she stopped herself. She didn't want to tell her father that his son was branded as a slave.

"Heather? What, what happened?"of course it was Stoick.

"Dad, he was branded as a slave."Heather cringed back waiting for her father to explode, but he never did.

"Where."was all he said.

"Just above the end of his left leg."Heather said. You could hear someone sniffle, it was hard to tell who tough. Heather walked back over to her brother and sat down next to him. He was shivering, she had just realized that he was wet and still had no shirt on, she quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I-Ikilled her,"Hiccup whispered

"Who Hiccup?"

"The dragon, she was in a cage. Now she's free, I'm in a cage. I was dead, but I'm not free."Hiccup whispered again

Heather was really confused at the last part of his statement. She assumed he might have been scared and thought he was dead but she wasn't sure. Hiccup then rustled

"Tomorrow night there will be a party in the Great Hall. They think I finally cracked and told them everything they wanted to know, I told them false stuff, the dragons are three halls 'tail-fin and all of the keys fort he dragons are with the guard right outside of that section, he's pretty easy to knock out. They are going to take me to the celebration for what reason I don't know but you need to get yourself, the dragons and the others out of here. If you have time to get me then please, but if not then go and don't come back. And please make sure Toothless doesn't come back either."Heather was shocked by all the information she was getting all at once and by the look on her face it told Hiccup that she wasn't going to do anything he just said."Heather, you have to promise me."Heather stared at her brother for a minuted and finally nodded,"I promise."and they left the conversation at that. Hiccup however knew why he was going to the celebration, and why his friends and family needed to get out of there. Dagur planned on killing Hiccup during dinner, then bring everyone and the dragons to the arena so Dagur can show off hisknew kill. Then he planned to kill Heather, then Astrid, Toothless Snotlout, Fishlegs,their dragons, the twins their dragon, Gothi, Gobber, Spitelout, then finally Stoick. Hiccup knew he couldn't let that happen, and if they got to him before he was killed, then great. If not then at least they all will be safe.

 **I hope you like it! don't worry this will be at least 10 chapters, I'm hoping. please review.**


	7. Chapter 7- getting to know each other

**Hello my loyal readers. Now I just got a progress report home today and it said that I was getting a 92% in Honors English! That is just amazing in my book. Oh and I am in love with this song right now, its called Belief by Drafts, go check it out! I kinda wanted to brag a little bit, anyway please continue and review. This is more of a fluff chapter about Hiccup and Heather finally tell their life stories. XD**

 _Previously on The Haddock Twins: Dagur planned on killing Hiccup during dinner, then bring everyone and the dragons to the arena so Dagur can show off his new kill. Then he planned to kill Heather, then Astrid, Toothless Snotlout, Fishlegs,their dragons, the twins their dragon, Gothi, Gobber, Spitelout, then finally Stoick. Hiccup knew he couldn't let that happen, and if they got to him before he was killed, then great. If not then at least they all will be safe._

Hiccup didn't sleep well that night. Granted he hasn't slept for about a week now. The past two nights he was branded, had another go with the eels, and was showed into a cage that was made for about 3 Night Terrors, it was pretty small. He probably shouldn't have said that he didn't liked to be caged. When he was in the small cage guards pocked and prodded and him, the meaner ones would come by and cut into his already healing scars. Like they cared though, they enjoyed hearing him scream in pain. They put him back with the eels. He had passed out a few seconds after hitting the water, everything was black. When he woke up Dagur had said he had stopped breathing and he wasn't supposed to die yet. What made him go into shock was when Dagur came in with a small terror. Hiccup remembered this all to vividly. Dagur had brought the terror in and told Hiccup that the small dragon represented him. He said that this would be his fate tonight. Dagur shoved the small dragon into a cage, much like the one Hiccup was in now and attached ropes to it. Then Dagur dropped the cage into the tank of eels, the dragon was being electrocuted and Hiccup could do nothing about it. He was stuck watching an innocent dragon suffer because of him, again. After a few minutes Dagur pulled the dragon out of the water and sliced it's head off. Then placed the body right outside of Hiccup's cage. He was forced to sit next to a dead dragon, for no reason. What did Hiccup do?

Heather had finally slept that night, she was worried for her brother but didn't want to push him. She had placed the key he gave her in her shirt. Figuring that it was the safest place for it at the moment. (If you wear a bra then you know exactly what I mean XD) She had gone over the plan with the twins, since they had heard half of it while Hiccup sat in the corner of the cell. Staring off into space. When Heather woke up it wasn't a peaceful was of waking up, it was to Hiccup shaking her shoulders.

"Hey are you awake?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"Yeah i am now, what's up?" Heather asked worried

"I wanted to talk to my sister while it's still just the two of us, I mean if I wasn't kidnapped we would be talking non stop so why not now right?" the truth was, Hiccup wanted to know his sister before he died. He knew that she would be devastated if he died and she knew nothing about him.

"Okay, I guess we can do this now. Well as you know I already knew I was adopted. However they told me that my birth family was already dead, not that I was stolen. I grew up a misfit. Always screwing things up. I was never that strong and I was bullied for it. I was called scrawny and a ironically a 'hiccup'. I always felt like I didn't belong, until I met Windshear. When I met her and started flying. I knew right then that's where I belonged. Until I met you. Even before I knew we were twins, I always felt safe around Berk. I have no idea why, but I just did. So that's my life story, what about you?" Heather finished.

"Well I grew up bullied too, Dad wasn't too attentive to me. Killing a dragon was everything in the village. And still is. I was seen as a hiccup, and nicknamed as 'Hiccup the Useless' thanks to Snotlout. Oddly enough it stuck. During dragon raids I wasn't allowed outside, they called me a runt and a mistake. Mom was the only one who didn't make me feel like that, well after her it was Gobber and Toothless. Astrid was the first to find out about Toothless and everyone else found out about him when he saved my life from Hookfang. Dad wasn't too happy when I tried to train him. He banged his hammer against the ring and scared Hookfang. Toothless came to my rescue and everyone tried to kill him. While I was trying to explain Astrid held me back, the muzzled Toothless and Dad took me to the Great Hall, there he told me what I always suspected. He said that he was disappointed in me, told me I wasn't a viking and I wasn't his son. He then took Toothless after I let it slip that only a dragon can find the nest and and sailed off towards it. After that Astrid and I rallied up the rest of the gang, I trained them their dragons and we rode off to Helhiem's Gate. I found Toothless on a burning boat and went after him, almost drowning when the Red Death's, the Queen, tail knocked the boat over. Dad then came out of nowhere, saving both of us. We raced after the Red Death. Making her follow us where ever we went. She had wings and while Toothless and I were diving he shot a plasma blast into her mouth and she blew up from the inside.

We were trying to escape when I couldn't control Toothless' tail-fin anymore. We were almost out of the explosion when we were- well I was knocked off of Toothless by the Red Death's tail, the tail slammed into the side of my leg, crushing every bone. I was in so much pain, The last thing I remember was hearing Dad call my name and I passed out. I guess I didn't wake up for months after that cause when I did wake up everyone looked at me like I was a ghost. Dad told me that while I was out Gothi had said that I may never wake up. Then I started the training academy and now we are happy, well obviously not right now. So... that is my life story." Hiccup said with a deep breath. They were talking for hours after that. He was glad he finally had time to be with his sister. When It came time for dinner a guard came down, unlocked the door and dragged Hiccup by his right arm. Hiccup was then thrown across the hallway.

"You are coming too Missy, lets go come on." The guard pointed to Heather. The guard, Hiccup and with help of Heather walked down the hallway. When they stopped they saw everyone else.

"Say your goodbyes to these two, you wont be seeing them for a while." The guard said. Heather and Hiccup went over to Astrid, Hiccup gave her a big hug and whispered in her ear "Use when the guards are at dinner" Astrid nodded while Heather slipped a key into her hand. Snotlout and Fishlegs nodded their farewells, Gothi and Spitelout said to be safe while Stoick and Gobber couldn't do anything, they had a feeling as to what was going on but didn't wast it to be true. Stoick let tears fall as the guard pushed his only two children away. Odin he hoped they would be okay.

 **I'm so sorry for the cheesiness but please review!**  
 **-The ocean**


	8. Chapter 8- don't touch her!

**Hello again! Now we get some action in this chapter! Hope you like. Thinking of a new story, comment on what you think it should be about!**

 _Previously on the Haddock Twins- "Say your goodbyes to these two, you wont be seeing them for a while." The guard said. Heather and Hiccup went over to Astrid, Hiccup gave her a big hug and whispered in her ear "Use when the guards are at dinner" Astrid nodded while Heather slipped a key into her hand. Snotlout and Fishlegs nodded their farewells, Gothi and Spitelout said to be safe while Stoick and Gobber couldn't do anything, they had a feeling as to what was going on but didn't wast it to be true. Stoick let tears fall as the guard pushed his only two children away. Odin he hoped they would be okay._

Hiccup and Heather made it to the Great Hall not to long after that. Hiccup was in a word, pissed(sorry couldn't think of another word). He was told that only he would have to go to the Great Hall, he was hoping that Astrid would find a way out and the twins would tell her to leave without them. If they were dead there would be nothing to save anyways. Heather picked up on her brother's emotions, she was confused at first but then realized it had something to do with what Dagur had done to him the night before.

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" Heather asked confused

"He told me that you wouldn't be here, you would be away from this. You wouldn't have to see this." He whispered.

"See what Hiccup? You're scaring me." Heather said in a scared tone.

"He's gonna die and you are going to suffer and watch." the guard said blankly.

Heather paled. "Hiccup is this true?" Hiccup's silence told her everything she needed to know. That explains why he wanted to talk to her earlier, and why he wanted her to know his back story. He cared about her and didn't want to leave without some sort of memories.

They finally reached the Great Hall and Hiccup instantly saw the tank of eels. He pulled Heather back and told her not to say anything if he were to go into the tank again. "Well if it isn't the Haddock twins- Hiccup and Heather. So nice of you both to join me. Guard can you please place Hiccup over there in that chair and tie him to it? He's going to want to see this." Dagur said sneering at Heather.

"Dagur no! Don't hurt her! Do anything you want to me, break my soul, take away my life, beat me, hurt me , but for the _love of Thor don't touch her!_ She did nothing to you!" Hiccup was begging.

"Ah Hiccup you are so right, she did nothing to hurt me, her village did and her twin brother is a pest. Naturally she did nothing, but it's fun to watch you beg. Now you men can throw her in the tank, make sure her hands are tied." With that the guards behind her tied her arms behind her back, picked her up and threw her into the tank. She instantly started to untangle the ropes, but when she started to move the eels started to attack.

 **In the dungeons**

"This is ridiculous, why did he need both of them?" Snotlout complained.

"Will you shut up? We can hear you all the way from down here." Ruffnut said from down the hall. She was not amused.

Astrid took a quick glance around to see if the guards were leaving for dinner yet or not. It seemed like they had because they were all gone. Astrid then quickly reached her hand through her bar and unlocked her cell, then made her way over to Fishlegs' and Gothi's cell.

"Astrid what are you doing?" Fishlegs whispered.

"Getting us out of here, Ruff and Tuff know where the dragons are so we need to get everyone else out and get going!" Astrid yelled/whispered back. She then unlocked Snotlout's cell, then Gobber's, Stoick's,then Spitelout's They all hurried back down the hall and opened the twin's door.

"Where did Hiccup and Heather say the dragons were?" Fishlegs spoke before Astrid got the chance to.

"Three hallways over, fourth door on the right. Toothless' tail-fin and all the keys are in the door on the left, or it may be the other way around. Either way it's those two doors." Tuffnut said with authority. Everyone was taken back that Tuffnut actually listened every once and a while. "What? I do listen, it's just a matter of whether or not I want to remember." Then everyone face-palmed.

They hurried down the three hallways, sure enough the fourth door to the right was the dragons and to the left were the keys and Toothless' tail-fin. Hiccup was right, that guard was pretty easy to knock out, it didn't take them too long to get out of the dungeon and into the sky to look for Hiccup. They had no idea where they were going, their only clue was what Ruff and Tuff told them about a party being held in the Great Hall. They all agreed to head there first.

 **Great Hall**

Hiccup watched in horror as his sister was being electrocuted in front of him, he was screaming at the guards to get her out of there. "NO! STOP, SHE'LL DROWN! SHE DID NOTHING!" Hiccup didn't get anymore words out because he was gagged. Tears were streaming down his face. After three minutes Heather stopped struggling and spasming when and eel touched her,

"NO!" Hiccup screamed through the gag. Dagur noticing this new turn of events pulled the girl out of the water. He started to press on her chest, after two minutes Heather leaned up and started coughing up sea water. She then lied back down she was shivering and curled up on her side to face her brother, only to see him crying. She mouthed 'I'm okay' Hiccup only nodded. He didn't believe her. Dagur then came over behind Heather and ripped her leggings that she wore under her skirt just above her knee. Hiccup saw the branding iron, he knew what Dagur had planned to do and he couldn't let that happen to Heather. He tried to warn Heather, get her attention anything. Nothing was working. The guard behind Hiccup noticed him trying to warn his sister and hit him in the jaw, leaving an ugly bruise, possibly breaking the joint.

However Heather knew what was coming when she saw her brother freaking out. She pretended that she couldn't hear her brother's attempts at getting her attention, she just layed there waiting for Dagur to get closer. When he got close enough to the opening in her leggings she swiftly moved away from the iron and kicked Dagur in the groin, and hit him in the head with the metal iron rod, Heather quickly knocked out the other guards and got to Hiccup. She untied Hiccup and they got out of their as quickly as they could. It wasn't long before they spotted Astrid and the others flying in the sky.

"DAD! DOWN HERE!" Heather called. Stoick must've heard his daughter because he instantly reared his head and turned Thornado to Hiccup and Heather. As Stoick was flying down towards his children Dagur was creeping up behind the pair, he needed to do something and fast. He couldn't let them get away. At least not alive, with an evil grin on his face Dagur pulled his dagger out of his belt and aimed it right for the back of Hiccup's head. He was far enough away that the dagger's hight would fall and the final resting place would be in the center of his back. That worked for Dagur, so he threw the dagger and it met its target. Hiccup let out a sharp cry of pain and fell onto Heather.

Heather had no idea what was happening, she was just reassuring her brother that the were safe, then all of the sudden he was on top of her with a knife in his back. He had fallen bringing both of them down, making it seem like they were both hit, Stoick watched everything in slow motion on top of Tornado's saddle, not even seeing the dagger, but seeing his children fall. He couldn't say anything but when his dragon's feet touched the ground he didn't hesitate to run over screaming their names.

Hiccup only remembered hearing a soft call of his name from a feminine voice, then a shrill scream that sounded like his name that he assumed came from his father's voice before he fell into unconsciousness. Heather was calling her brother's name, she had moved him off of her so she could see where the dagger was, it wasn't anywhere vital, but he was loosing a lot of blood. She saw her father running towards them, along with everyone else.

"Are you okay?" He asks straight away, obvious to him that Hiccup wasn't.

"I'm good, the knife isn't life threatening, but we need to do something, fast." Heather said, but before she could do anything else Hiccup's body was convulsing and spasming, he was shaking everywhere. Gothi ran forward and turned him on his side. He continued to shake for about 3 minutes, before he stopped. Gothi wrote it the dirt.

"She says we need to get 'im back to Berk. And pull the knife out. He's going into shock ." Gobber translated. Heather and Stoick nodded and held Hiccup down while Gothi pulled the knife out, all he did was jerk in his position. Nothing else. Astrid instantly started to cry, she couldn't see him like this. Snotlout put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to the side. She cried into his tunic until they had to leave. Once again they had to make the 36 hour journey in less then a day if Hiccup had a surviving chance. Heather had taken Gothi and Hiccup on Toothless and they were far ahead the rest of the group.

 **So sorry it was a long one, I could've split if up but i didn't like that idea. Hope you like it. please comment and review.**


	9. Chapter 9- the wait

**So sorry I didn't update sooner. Finals are really getting to me this week, however I only one more day! Anyways back to the story, no one is dying in this fanfic, but I may or may not a sequel. I need to know what people this of this one before I continue onto another second one. I own nothing!**

 _Previously on The Haddock Twins-"She says we need to get 'im back to Berk. And pull the knife out. He's going into shock ." Gobber translated. Heather and Stoick nodded and held Hiccup down while Gothi pulled the knife out, all he did was jerk in his position. Nothing else. Astrid instantly started to cry, she couldn't see him like this. Snotlout put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to the side. She cried into his tunic until they had to leave. Once again they had to make the 36 hour journey in less then a day if Hiccup had a surviving chance. Heather had taken Gothi and Hiccup on Toothless and they were far ahead the rest of the group._

Astrid cried into Snotlout's tunic for a solid 45 minutes. He didn't stop her, make fun of her or complain that his tunic was ruined. In fact he was crying himself, however it was the hysterical kind, but the soft shedding of tears. Snotlout, as much as he hates to admit it, cares for his cousin-but not in a cousinly way. More of a big brother. He grew up with Hiccup, he always liked him, but he overheard one night when he was young form a bunch of drunk vikings that if Hiccup didn't bulk up and start acting tough he wouldn't make it and would most likely be outcasted. Snotlout knew that couldn't happen so every day he would pick on his cousin. He knew it wasn't right but he thought it would help him. Not hurt him the way it did for so many years. So he cried, he cried because he never said he was sorry. Or that he never actually meant any of it, or that he actually was proud to call Hiccup his family. None of it, and if Hiccup died? Well Snotlout had no idea what he would do then.

Berk

The flight to back to Berk was stressful, Hiccup had another "seizure" as Gothi called them. It didn't last nearly as long as the one on Berserker Island, but that didn't scare heather none the less. When they finally saw Berk they directed Toothless towards Gothi's hut. Gothi had gotten off of Toothless first, running inside getting everything she needed then motioning for Heather to bring Hiccup in and place him on a bed. Heather wasted no time, she brought him in, surprised by how light her brother was. Gothi came over with bandages and some sort of cream. She instantly wrapped Hiccup's cuts in bandages and put the cream on the deeper ones (like his arms, whip lashes and stab mark) then wrapped those. By the time she was done he looked like a mummy. Gothi made her was over to Heather with bandages.

"Oh, no Gothi. I'm fine." Gothi just gave her the 'oh really' look. "Really, its just a few burns." Gothi then moves to the hole in Heather's leggings and accidently touches the skin, heather hisses in pain. Gothi takes a closer look to find that she was indeed burned by the branding iron, but it wasn't a complete mark. Gothi took the cream, put it on her mark then wrapped her leg. "Thanks Gothi, I didn't realize that I was actually branded, well partially ." Gothi nodded.

~*~

After a few hours the rest of the riders with Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout came through the clouds and landed in the village. They wasted no time and ran over to Gothi's hut, the only dragon that came with them was Windshear who wanted to see her rider. When the got to the hut they didn't hear anything. Stoick feared the worst, but knocked on the door. Gothi opened it and motioned for them to come in. They cam in to find Hiccup all wrapped up and asleep in one bed and in the other next to him was Heather, partially wrapped, but propped up. Gothi started scratching something into the sand she had on the ground. Gobber leaned over to read.

"She said that Hiccup will be out for a while, she has no idea how long. Heather should be awake in a few hours. Tomorrow at the latest. She said that Heather swallowed sea water at some point and needs to be propped up so she can breath easier. Hiccup did too apparently, but he swallowed the water so long ago that it is out of his lungs. The only concern for both of them right now is fever." Gobber finished. Stoick nodded with a sigh of relief. She ran over to Hiccup's side. Well actually she sat directly in the middle of both of them. Heather was her best friend, but Hiccup was her hopefully one day boyfriend.

~*~

Heather woke up the next morning with her father asleep in the chair to her right and Astrid to her left, and on the other side of Astrid was Hiccup. He was still out when she woke up. He didn't wake up for weeks after they got back to Berk. Toothless wasn't allowed into the healer's hut, he was to overprotective of Hiccup and didn't let anyone touch him except Heather. For whatever reason, maybe it was because she was the only person who never harmed Hiccup in anyway. Toothless stayed in Hiccup's room and sulked, he didn't eat or sleep. He just stared at the empty bed.

It had been two weeks since they got back to Berk, Gothi had been worried of brain damage. Heather had told Stoick and Astrid to go home and get some rest. They hadn't left his side since they got back. Gothi had explained to all of them that if Hiccup ever wakes up he may or may not be the same. He may not be able to speak, or see, or hear, or all of the above. Or worse, remember who he is or what happened to him, or that would be all he remembered. Heather understood the risks, she knew that the likely chance that if Hiccup woke up perfectly okay would be a miracle. She had fallen asleep on her brother's bed holding his hand. She didn't hear the slight moan escape his lips.

~*~

Hiccup opened his eyes to be greeted by the low light of a candle near him somewhere. He went to move his hand only to notice it was being held by someone. It was too gentle to be Astrid or Stoick so he wondered who it was. As his eyes adjusted to the low light he saw a girl, with dark brown hair asleep on his bed, "Heather?" he whispered.

Her head shot up, not believing who said her name. She hoped that her brother said her name and to her joy he did! "Hiccup! Oh Thor your okay! Hold on let me go get Gothi." Heather got up and left before Hiccup could say another word. Shortly after Heather came back with Gothi and she lit more candles. She started to check over Hiccup. She seemed pleased that he didn't have a fever or any sign of infections. She must've told Heather to go get the entire village because next thing he knew he was surrounded by people. It took him a second to recognize who was in the room. He saw Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, Gobber, his uncle Spitelout, and his father. he was happy to see all of them okay. Gothi had told him to rest and when he felt well enough they would see how much he remembered.

 **Hey hope you like it! Did you like the Snotlout's POV? Also please review and tell me if I should do a sequel. if so what should the plot be? ;)**  
 **~The-ocean-calls-me**


	10. Chapter 10- the end for now

**Hello! Now I am officially sad that this will be my last chapter to this story! BUT I am going to do a second one! Thank you for the reviews, a hint on the next plot... revenge. Please continue. I own NOTHING! :)**

 _Previously on The Haddock Twins- Her head shot up, not believing who said her name. She hoped that her brother said her name and to her joy he did! "Hiccup! Oh Thor your okay! Hold on let me go get Gothi." Heather got up and left before Hiccup could say another word. Shortly after Heather came back with Gothi and she lit more candles. She started to check over Hiccup. She seemed pleased that he didn't have a fever or any sign of infections. She must've told Heather to go get the entire village because next thing he knew he was surrounded by people. It took him a second to recognize who was in the room. He saw Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, Gobber, his uncle Spitelout, and his father. he was happy to see all of them okay. Gothi had told him to rest and when he felt well enough they would see how much he remembered_.

"Okay, who is your best friend and companion." Fishlegs asked.

"Toothless," Hiccup responded without hesitation and scratched the dragon's chin.

"Who is your cousin?" Snotlout asked.

"I have a cousin?" Hiccup said in a sarcastic tone, Snotlout's face fell. "Snot, I'm just kidding I know you are my cousin."

"Okay, who is your father?" Tuffnut asked.

"The one and the only 'Stoick the Vast'" Hiccup said in his fake Scottish accent. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Who is your sister? And how old is she?" Ruffnut asked. Heather knew she was being paranoid that her brother wouldn't remember her, but she couldn't help it. She felt her father's grip tighten on her shoulder.

"Guys what would make you think-" "Answer the question" Hiccup was cut off by Heather before he could finish his complaint. He looked at his sister and said "My sister is Heather, I only found out about her a few weeks ago. She is 18, our birthdays our in the end of Winter. She was taken from Berk before we were announced to the tribe, we were born early and weren't expected to make it through the rest of Winter. We were bullied in our younger years because of our size, and we never felt complete until we found our dragons. She has training in combat and is a survivalist." Hiccup said surprising everyone that he knew so much about his sister. Ruff and Tuff smiled, they noticed how Hiccup said 'we' more then once in his statement, apparently Stoick did too.

"You were bullied?" Stoick asked Heather.

"Well yeah, I mean Hiccup was called small," she looked at Hiccup to continue with the next words, he nodded saying it was okay. "useless, a runt. I was called weak, girly, a hiccup ironically. No one wanted me, my mother was the only one who fed me the scraps off of the table. I thought that's how weak girls were treated in my village. When my family was taken by Alvin and I came here and met all of you and I saw that THAT was not how people were supposed to be treated I stood up for myself. Big mistake, people made even more fun of me. They would drag me out to the woods and leave me there, just because I was different. Nice right?" Heather finished, she was fuming. Stoick was shocked. He had no idea that his daughter had such a horrible childhood. He had an idea about his son's but no idea about Heather.

"Mine was just like that. I guess some people grow up together even when they are apart right?" Hiccup asked his sister. Heather smiled and nodded at her brother.

"Okay, one more question," Astrid finally spoke up.

"No, no more questions. Haven't I proven that I am fine?" Astrid glared at him. "Fine. What is it?" Hiccup asked reluctantly.

"Who is your girlfriend?" Heather, Fishlegs, Gobber, and Ruffnut all understood what that meant. Everyone else was oblivious to what Astrid was asking, as far as they knew Hiccup was single.

"I-I don't have a girlfriend Astrid. You know this." Hiccup said.

"You do now." She said as she leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. He was so surprised that the girl of his dreams was kissing him, finally! After a few shocked seconds he kissed back.

~*~ THE END... for now~*~

 **So what did you think?!It was so short because this isn't officially the end, just the end of this story. I had so much fun writing this! I'll get started on the next one right away, however it may take some time, you know with Christmas being in a few days. Thank you please review and leave more ideas for plots. Happy Holidays guys!**  
 **~The ocean 3**


	11. FOLLOW THE SEQUEL

**IT'S OUT! GO AND FAV/FOLLOW IT! It's called The Haddock Twins- Hiccup and Heather Part 2!**


End file.
